


UNAS CLASES MUY ESPECIALES

by LaCajaPandora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fem, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shota, Transvestite, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCajaPandora/pseuds/LaCajaPandora
Summary: Neville necesita tomar unas clases de apoyo para poder terminar su educación en Hogwarts y así ser un gran Auror. Le pide ayuda a un profesor con el que debe aislarse en una casa. Y allí, desde el primer día, comenzará su transformación.





	UNAS CLASES MUY ESPECIALES

Nunca fui un buen estudiante. Mi abuela estaba preocupad de que no pudiera terminar mi educación en Hogwarts y así poder ser un gran Auror como fue mi padre, pero si no mejoraba en Pociones eso sería imposible. Por ese motivo ella se dirigió a hablar con el profesor Snape para que me diera clases de apoyo.

El profesor Snape comentó que iba a usar un conmigo un sistema muy particular: aplicaría un método intensivo que consistía en aislarnos durante una semana o diez días para trasmitirme sus conocimientos. A mi abuela le encantó la idea porque ella aseguraba que era malo en la escuela porque me distraía mucho. Pensó que si no tenía otra compañía que la del profesor, mejoraría mi aprendizaje.

Yo también acepté ese método de estudio. Quería que mi abuela dejara de molestar con el estudio, estaba seguro de que fracasaría de todas maneras en los exámenes pero con eso no podría acusarme de no haber hecho todo lo posible.

Había otro motivo adicional por el cual acepté sin rechistar: ya por entonces sentía una indefinible atracción por los hombres, especialmente por el profesor Snape, ese era justo el motivo principal por el que era malo en su materia y pasar diez días a solas con el profesor me producía un cosquilleo muy placentero.

Snape, me pasó a buscar en la mañana. —Iremos a mi casa de fin de semana. Allí estaremos tranquilos y para que no se entretenga con otras cosas, no se comunicará con nadie y el uso de su varita será limitado solo a las clases, por lo demás vivirá con un completo muggle — le explicó a mi abuela y ella feliz acepto no escribirme durante mi estancia en la casa del profesor.

La casa estaba a cuatro horas de viaje, en las montañas, rodeada por un paisaje increíble. Llegamos hasta el pueblo cercano en un traslador y de ahí nos esperaba un automóvil que fue con el que nos movilizamos a su hogar.

Salimos y durante el viaje conversamos de muchas cosas, a pesar de ser siempre alguien de difícil acceso, esta vez fue muy amable conmigo. A mitad de camino propuso detenernos en un parador en la ruta a tomar café. Nos servimos un rico desayuno y antes de continuar camino, él propuso:

—Vayamos al baño, nos queda un buen trecho y de aquí en adelante no nos encontraremos con nadie más y no queremos sorpresas, verdad — Nos tocó orinar de pie, uno junto al otro debido a que eran urinales comunitarios. No pude evitar espiar su pene: era distinto al mío o al de otros chicos de mi edad, más grueso y venoso, y lanzaba un chorro poderoso de orín. Tuve una pequeña erección mientras lo observaba, que traté de disimular lo mejor posible.

Continuamos viaje como si nada hubiera sucedido, hasta que por fin llegamos a la casa. Hacía calor, era un día maravilloso y el paisaje era impresionante. Propuso que nos cambiáramos para estar más cómodos y luego comenzaríamos con el estudio.

Nos dirigimos al sótano en donde tenía un laboratorio de pociones completamente equipado. Nos sentamos en un gran sillón. Sobre una mesa dispusimos algunos libros. Yo estaba un poco nervioso. Él me miró y me dijo:

—Antes de comenzar con el estudio quiero saber algo señor Longbottom. Lo que le pasó en el baño mientras orinábamos, ¿fue por mí? — Me puse rojo de vergüenza y bajé la vista, no supe qué decir. Él me tomó la mano y me tranquilizó. Me habló de que no debía preocuparme, y siguió con una charla sobre los diferentes gustos sexuales de las personas. Terminé confesando que no sentía atracción por las chicas, pero que con mis amigos me pasaban cosas extrañas aunque nunca me había atrevido a hablarlo con nadie.

—Eres un buen chico — me dijo. Y sacó su pene del pantalón. —Míralo, míralo sin temor. No es nada malo que te guste.

Quedé con la boca abierta. Nunca pensé que el profesor Snape me trataría de esa forma y haría algo así. Su pene era grueso, rugoso, con venas muy marcadas. No sé si estaba erecto o no, pero me resultaba terriblemente atractivo.

—Tócalo Neville, anímate", me invitó Snape. Estiré tímidamente mi mano hacia él, y lo rocé con la punta de mis dedos. Era la primera vez que tocaba el pene de otro hombre. —Así, así -se entusiasmó dando un suspiro- acarícialo con suavidad.

Lo tomé con toda la mano, más decidido. Estiré el cuero hacia atrás y asomó la cabeza, roja, brillante, bulbosa. Me pareció lo más apetitoso que había visto nunca, y se me llenó de saliva la boca.

—Pruébalo cariño—, me dijo Snape, mientras me tomaba la cabeza por la nuca y me guiaba hacia él. —Prueba la verga de un hombre de verdad, siente su fuerza, su dureza. Algunos están para coger y otros para que se los cojan... tú eres de la segunda clase.

Me calentó terriblemente con sus palabras. Abrí la boca y me metí su verga dura. La cubrí con mi saliva, chupé por intuición, nunca había hecho algo así pero dentro mío sabía cómo hacerlo. Creo que de verdad había nacido para eso.

Dio un profundo suspiro y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Acariciaba mis cabellos mientras yo me comía su verga con deleite, con suavidad.

—Ahhh, qué tierno eres… qué labios tan delicados... sigue, sigue.

Mamé sus bolas peludas, me las metí en la boca, le pasé la lengua todo a lo largo del pene como si fuera un helado y me demoré chupando la cabeza roja y grande. Snape suspiró más fuerte y lanzó un grueso chorro de semen en mi boca, mientras me sujetaba fuerte la nuca para que no me retirara. Me tragué toda su descarga.

—Muy bien criatura hermosa —me dijo mientras se relajaba. —Lo pasaremos muy bien estos días juntos, no me equivoqué contigo. Ahora vamos a descansar un momento y a la tarde seguiremos.

Me fui a mi habitación, confundido y excitado. Me masturbé recordando lo que había pasado y luego caí en un profundo sueño.

Desperté horas después, por las ventanas entraba la luz del atardecer. En la mesa de luz había un teléfono interno que sonaba. Atendí y escuché la voz de Marcos. “Hola cariño, espero que hayas descansado. Date un baño, vístete con las ropas que te dejé sobre el sillón de tu dormitorio, arréglate un poco y ven al laboratorio que comenzaremos el estudio”

Busqué donde me había indicado y para mi sorpresa encontré un vestido floreado, muy corto, una tanga, zapatos de taco, una peluca rubia y elementos para maquillarme. Excitado por la situación tomé una ducha como mi profesor me había dicho, luego me maquillé suavemente, pinté mis labios de rojo, me puse la tanga y el vestido, que apenas cubría la mitad de mis muslos. Me calcé los zapatos y fui a su encuentro. Pude verme en el espejo, mi transformación era total. Parecía una chica de verdad, y bastante atractiva, aunque un poco rellenita. Sólo me faltaban los pechos. Mi profesor me esperaba en el laboratorio y, contra lo que yo esperaba, no hizo el menor comentario.

—Hola Carla, bienvenida -me recibió- Párate aquí a mi lado que comenzaremos con el estudio.

Y en efecto comenzamos a repasar las lecciones. Yo me sentía raro, muy excitado, pero él no se apartaba del plan de estudio. Me llamaba Carla y me trataba como a una chica todo el tiempo, y después de un par de horas yo también empecé a actuar con naturalidad como una mujer.

Era noche cerrada cuando propuso detenernos para cenar. Preparó una romántica mesa con velas y todo, sirvió la comida y un rico vino tinto. Todo el tiempo conversamos como si fuéramos una pareja. Después de la cena puso música suave y me invitó a bailar. Me estremecí cuando me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Besó mi cuello suavemente, mientras me susurraba palabras tiernas al oído sobre lo hermosa que estaba y cuánto le gustaba. Caímos sobre el sillón. Sus besos eran apasionados, exploraba mi boca con su lengua y sus manos acariciaban mis tetillas. Busqué su verga, ya estaba afuera de su pantalón y muy dura.

—Mámala cariño, esta verga de hombre es tuya, trátala como tú sabes—, me susurró al oído.

Se la chupé con pasión y ternura. Cuando estuvo bien dura él me puso boca abajo en el sillón, levantó mi vestido, hizo a un lado la tanga y con sus manos fuertes abrió mis nalgas. Casi me desmayó cuando sentí su lengua en el agujerito de mi culo. Estaba húmeda, caliente, dura. Me hizo gemir de placer, era un experto, sabía lo que hacía. Me trabajó el hoyito largo rato hasta dilatarlo, y luego me anunció:

—Voy a hacerte mía amor, mía por completo.

La emoción se apoderó de mí. Sentí claramente cuando apoyaba la cabeza de su verga y empezaba a hacer fuerza. Lancé un quejido que se convirtió en grito cuando hizo ceder mi esfínter y entró por completo. Me tapó la boca con una de sus manazas y siguió empujando. Sentí que me desgarraba pero no podía hacer nada para zafarme.

—Tranquila nena preciosa—, me dijo al oído, —voy a hacerte mía por completo, voy a convertirte en mujer y las mujeres se comen la verga de sus machos sin quejarse. Ahhh, cuánto me gusta cogerme a una nenita tierna como vos, tan jovencita, con un culito tan cerrado... cuando terminemos estos diez días ese agujerito va a estar más abierto, ya verás.

Empezó a moverse cada vez con más fuerza. Su verga entraba y salía de mi culo por completo, me sentía totalmente abierta. Por fin sentí cuando me inundaba con un torrente de semen. También yo acabé, de puro gozo y placer, entre quejidos y lágrimas porque había descubierto que eso era lo que quería, ser mujer y que un macho fuerte, maduro y seguro de sí mismo me poseyera. Quería entregarme a él por completo, ser suya para siempre.

Pasamos diez días maravillosos juntos. Vestí siempre de mujer para él, incluso cuando nadábamos en la pileta lo hacía vestida con una bikini que me quedaba precioso. Adoraba prepararle la cena, atenderlo, y que me dijera continuamente que yo era una nena hermosa. Por supuesto que seguimos estudiando. Se paraba muy pegado a mí y vigilaba que preparara bien las pociones, mientras frotaba mis nalgas contra su verga. Hasta que ninguno de los dos lo soportaba más, entonces levantaba mi falda, hacía a un lado mi tanga y me enterraba su pene grueso y duro. Me inclinaba sobre el mesón y me penetraba con furia, hasta que me tenía pidiendo más y más.

Todas las noches dormíamos juntos en la cama matrimonial. Me poseía cada noche, mi culo era completamente suyo, todo mi cuerpo era para su placer. Muchas veces me dormí con su verga en la boca saboreando su leche. Cada día estaba más femenina, y él más apasionado conmigo.

Pasados los diez días yo era una mujer total. Me costó volver a mi rol de Neville, pero lo hice para terminar mis estudios de manera exitosa. En sus clases me ganaba alguno que otro castigo intencional para asi poder seguir disfrutando de nuestra relación. Cuando termine el colegio, contra todo pronóstico y para disgusto de mi abuela, elegí ser su aprendiz. Me fui a vivir con Severus y fui su mujer mucho tiempo. Creó un poción especial para mí, que cuando la tomó hacia que me crezcan los pechos y ahora con 24 años, después de la muerte de mi abuela, Neville ha desaparecido para siempre y en su lugar solo queda Carla, una mujer muy feliz de complacer a su hombre en todo lo que desea.


End file.
